Dates, dates, dates on Vain Day
by Thia4stories
Summary: Lory gave all his employees a day off on Valentine's day. But there's a catch , everyone has to have a date on that day. If they don't He'll find them one. The Love Me girls each ended up with a blind date for Valentine's day. Kyoko/Kanae/Chiori story
1. Ch1: The Envelope

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of its character.

**Dates, Dates, Dates on Vain Day**

**Chapter 1: The Envelope**

**February 10, 5:00PM, President's Office.**

"President-sama this is not fair!" Kyoko said in a distress voice, waving a red envelope in front of Takarada Lory. She and the other two Love me girls stormed the president's office after receiving the red envelope containing the offensive invitation. If other people were to read the said invitation, they would not find anything offensive about it. It just says:

You are invited to attend a meeting with the President of LME, which is going to be held at Conference room 3 on Feb 14 at 9:00am. Attendance is a must!

But the girls know what the meeting was all about and that is what upset them.

"Mogami-kun it is not unfair." Lory said patiently. "I gave everyone a fair warning a month ago. I even made the announcement. I even sent out reminders before yesterday's deadline."

***FLASHBACK***

**_Monday, January 10 10:45AM, LME building_**

_Attention every employee of LME. I, Takarada Lory, am proclaiming that the 14th of February will be an official day-off for every employee of LME. Valentine's Day is a very important day; it is a day for lovers. I know that here in Japan this day is for the ladies to express their affection to their special someone by giving out chocolates. But to the rest of the world it means spending this time with your special someone. Therefore I'm declaring that every single employee of LME should go out on a date on February 14. People who are married will take their spouse on a date. Those who have partners, girlfriends or boyfriends should take them on a date. And for those who are currently single, find yourselves a date. It doesn't matter whether it's a friendly date or casual date just to get to know the person you are interested with. Couples who doesn't have any specific place to go to yet can join me and my date to a Sumida River cruise. There are also concert tickets and theatre tickets available for those who are interested. Details for these events will be posted on the bulletin board. Everyone will be required to submit the name of their dates by February 9. If by any chance you cannot find a date by the 9th I will personally help you find one. Thank you everyone for your attention, and spread the love."_

_*_**END FLASHBACK***

"I specifically told everyone that if you can't find a date by the 9th I will personally find you one. I'm a man of my words. And you girls didn't heed my request and didn't find yourselves a date for the 14th, so I'm being true to my words and will find a date for each and every one of my employee who doesn't have a date. Don't worry girls there are seventeen other people that didn't find any dates. So if you'll excuse me girls, I have another meeting with my computer programmer to attend to." With that the President dismissed his three Love Me girls.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Same day, 5:30PM, Love Me office.<span>**

"I guess this mean we really have to go on a date on vain day." Kyoko said.

"I guess so." Chiori answered while changing out of her hot pink Love Me uniform.

"Mo, why does are President had to be so eccentric. It's so frustrating!" Kanae threw the red envelope she was holding on the table.

Ring, ring, ring

Chiori answered her ringing phone.

"I have to go now. My manager's waiting for me outside. I'll see you tomorrow at the studio Kyoko-san and I'll see you on the 14th Kotonami-san." Chiori waved before running out the door.

"Are you going home now Moko-san?"

"Not yet. I have another meeting with Director Ito for another shampoo CM at 7:00PM. Do you need a ride to your precious senpai's apartment?" Kanae said teasingly.

"If you don't mind. I have to start dinner before he gets home at 8:00" Kyoko said blushing bright red.

"You do know that you sound like a wife saying that don't you?" Kanae said laughing.

"Moko-san don't tease. It's his birthday today and I just want to give him a proper birthday dinner. I couldn't think of anything to give him for his birthday, after all he's got everything already. So cooking him dinner will be my birthday present."

"How are you getting into his apartment without him?"

"The doorman knows me already and Tsuruga-san gave me the spare keys."

The two girls exited the love me room and started walking towards the elevator that will take them to the underground parking where Kotonami parked her car.

"By the way why didn't you just ask Tsuruga-san to be your date for Valentine's Day? At least you wouldn't be dreading the President's impromptu date."

"I cannot ask him to be my date."

"Are you scared he'd say no?"

"No. I know he'd say yes just to help me out, but I don't want to inconvenience him. Plus he might want to ask someone else."

"Really Kyoko, you're so dense"

"What do you mean Moko-san?"

"In the two years that you've know Tsuruga-san have you ever heard anything about him dating anyone?"

"No, but he told me, well he told Bo, that he likes this highschool girl. I was thinking maybe he was just waiting for her to finish highschool then he might confess to her then. That was about two years ago, she was sixteen, she should be eighteen now and finishing highschool. He might want to take her on a Valentine's Day date." Kyoko answered sadly.

"Kyoko think about it. How old are you?"

"Eighteen. You should know that Moko-san, you were there on my birthday dinner that Maria gave me. You even gave me this beautiful charm bracelet."

"I know that but listen carefully. How old were you when he told you about the girl he likes?"

The girls reached Kanae red sedan. Kanae unlocked the doors and they both got in.

"Sixteen...Oh no, Moko-san if you're telling me he's talking about me, you're mistaken. She can't be me"

"Why not?" Kanae asked. "You're in highschool. He gives you special attention. Do you know any other girls he gives gifts to on their birthday?"

"Yes, Maria."

"Let me re-phrase that. Do you know any other teenage girls he gives gifts to? He doesn't give me gifts on my birthday."

"Moko, he doesn't even know when your birthday is."

"Point proven, he doesn't know when my birthday is, because that's not important to him, but he made a point of knowing yours."

"Moko-saaaaan"

"Oh this is frustrating, just confess to him and tell him you love him. He'll be happy and you'll be happy. Make your confession as part of his birthday present."

"Moko, you promised you wouldn't mention that fact."

"No, I promised not to say anything about your feelings to anyone but I didn't promise not to talk about it with you." Kanae remembered the day Kyoko finally admitted that she's in love with her senpai. Kyoko wasn't herself for about a week and she noticed her best friend's distress. Naturally Kanae didn't stop asking her friend what's bugging her. Kyoko finally talked about it after she threatens not to talk to her until she tells Kanae her problem. After all best friends should share their problems with each other so they can help each other to find a solution. That was two days after Kyoko's 18th birthday. "Kyoko, I still think you're the girl he's talking about."

"Moko-san, please."

"Fine, think whatever you want to think. But my opinion is my own. And I will say 'I told you so' when he finally confess."

Kyoko gave her friend a pleading look. "Please Moko, I don't want to hope then be disappointed."

"Ok, I'll shut my mouth now. We're here now anyway. Have fun cooking dinner. And tell Tsuruga-san happy birthday from me."

"Thank you Moko-san. Drive safely." Kyoko got out of her friends car and waved before walking towards the entrance of Ren's apartment.

Author's Note:

This idea about a Valentine's day date kept bugging me, so I'm writing a story about it. Please read and Review.


	2. Ch2: Party for two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its character.

Chapter 2: Party for two

**February 10, 7:10PM, Ren's car on the way to Yashiro's apartment.**

"Here Ren, before I forget to give this to you." Yashiro handed Ren a red envelope.

"What is this?"

"Sawara-san gave these to me this morning when I passed by." Showing another red envelope with his name printed at the front. "It's from the President. It's an invitation for a meeting. I don't really know what it is about. It just says that the meeting is at LME conference room 3 at 9 am. And it says 'Attendance is a must'.

"Ok, I guess we'll find out then what is all about." Ren said dismissively. He can't really concentrate on anything else all day. He did this work on auto pilot today. All he can think about is the girl who was supposed to be at his apartment right now cooking his birthday dinner. He hasn't felt this excited about his birthday in a long time.

"So Ren, any plans for dinner today? Maybe I should call Kyoko-chan to cook for you."

"Mogami-san is busy today, so just let her be and don't bother calling her to cook me dinner." Ren said with a straight face trying to hide his excitement. He didn't tell his manager about his dinner plan because he didn't want to be teased all day.

Kyoko's schedule must have change, because when he checked it last Friday she didn't have anything scheduled for today except for a meeting about a new commercial in the morning, Yashiro thought.' Ren must be disappointed, that's why he was distracted all day today. But he looked happy all day, maybe Kyoko called this morning to greet him a happy birthday. Or maybe she stopped by his apartment to give him a present.' Yashiro was deep in thought that he didn't notice that Ren had stopped in front of this apartment.

"Yashiro-san we're here."

"Oh, sorry Ren. I was just thinking of something. Anyway have a pleasant night. Are you going to be ok brining all your present in your apartment?" Yashiro asked after remembering all the present in Ren's booth. The rest of his presents from various friends, director, actresses and admirers are still in Yashiro's office at LME. Fan and other acquaintances that wanted to wish him a happy birthday usually sends their present at LME.

"Yeah I'll be fine with them. I'll see you tomorrow." As soon as Yashiro got out of the car and closed the door, Ren drove off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Same day, 7:30PM, Ren's apartment.<span>**

Kyoko was putting the finishing touch on the cake that she'd baked for Ren. She just needed to write 'Happy Birthday Ren' then it's done. Kyoko placed the cake inside the fridge. She went back to the stove to check the soup. 'That should be ready in fifteen minutes.' she thought. She's been thinking about what Moko said to her. 'just confess to him and tell him you love him. He'll be happy and you'll be happy. Make your confession as part of his birthday present'. Would Ren really be happy if she confess? Is she ready to confess? There are so many questions in her mind. But the biggest question really is: Does she have the courage to confess? She thought of so many scenarios on how she would confess, if ever she confesses today, to Ren.

Her positive scenarios started while she was cooking the main meal:

Scenario one:

Ren eating the cake and he got some icing on the side of his mouth. She reached out her hand to clean it and her hand lingers on his cheek.

K: Ren I want you to know that I Love you.

R: Oh Kyoko I've been waiting for so long to hear you say those words. I love you too.

Ren reach up to touch her hand on his cheek and turns his head to kiss her palm.

R: Kyoko would you be my girlfriend?

She will nod with tears of happiness in her eyes. Ren leans in to kiss her lips.

That scenario earned a blush from Kyoko but she decided that it's unlikely to happen because Ren is to clean to get icing on his face. She could pretend that he's got icing on his face. 'No, next scenario' she thought.

Scenario two.

Ren opening her gift:

K: I made that with all my heart because I Love you Ren.

R: Then I'll cherish this with all my heart like the way I will cherish you forever because I love you too Kyoko.

Ren gives her a tight hug and kisses her on the lips.

'No those lines are too cheesy' she thought 'next scenario.'

Scenario three:

Kyoko grabs Ren's face with both her hands and Kisses him passionately. Then she steps back and say:

K: I love you Ren!

R: I love you too Kyoko (saying breathlessly)

Ren pulls her back and kisses her again passionately. No she can't do that because she's not bold enough to do it.

Kyoko finished making the perfect main meal. She started making the soup and mind started producing negative scenario.

Scenario one:

Ren eating the cake and he got some icing on the side of his mouth. She reached out her hand to clean it and her hand lingers on his cheek.

K: Ren I want you to know that I Love you.

R: I'm sorry Kyoko I could never accept your feelings I'm in love with someone else.

Ren reach up to grab her hand on his cheek and put it down gently on her side.

R: Kyoko I wish we could still be friends?

She will nod with tears in her eyes. Ren reach out to pat her head

This scenario is likely to happen because Ren is a gentle person.

Scenario two.

Ren opening her gift:

K: I made that with all my heart because I Love you Ren.

R: Then I could never accept this. (gives back the gift) I could never think of you as more than a friend. I'm sorry Kyoko if you continue to be like this then we're better off not seeing each other.

That would hurt to much if she can't see her beloved senpai again.

Scenario three:

Kyoko grabs Ren's face with both her hands and Kisses him passionately. He pushes her away yelling:

R: What are you doing?

K: I love you Ren!

R: That's disgusting Kyoko! I could never love you!

Ren grabs her things and trows her out of the apartment.

By the time she thought of the third scenario Kyoko realised that cooking and negative thinking shouldn't be done together. She just ruin her soup by putting sugar instead of salt in it. From then on she decided to concentrate on cooking.

But now that she's not concentrating on anything in particular her mind started to drift back to her conversation with Moko earlier. 'She really did make a good point' she thought. 'How I wish it's true. I'll be really happy if that happens.'

Beep beep beep.

Kyoko walked towards the kitchen timer to turn it off. Then she checked her soup and turn off the stove. Everything's ready. She took her apron off and went in the bathroom to fix herself up.

"I'm home!" Ren said when he entered his apartment. Kyoko rushed out of the bathroom to greet her beloved.

"Welcome home Tsuruga-san and Happy Birthday." She said shyly. She gave him a bright smile which made Ren's heart beat faster.

'Oh God she's so lovely,' he thought. 'I just want to grab her, hug her and kiss her.' But of course he didn't, because he didn't want to scare the poor girl. But instead he just smiled back at her and thank her. If he had put his thought into action maybe Kyoko would have more courage to confess to him.

Upon seeing Ren's heavenly smile Kyoko was reminded of her third scenario. How she would just love to grab hold of Ren and kiss him. But she's too scared that the outcome might not be in her favour. So she just said:

"Ummm...the dinner is ready, if you would like to start now."

"Ok lead the way Mogami-san."

After their meal, Kyoko took the cake out of the fridge, lit the candles and sang happy birthday to Ren. Before blowing his candles, Kyoko told him to make a wish.

"So what did you wish Tsuruga-san?"

"It's a secret Mogami-san. But I'll tell you when its granted."

Kyoko cut the cake and handed Ren a slice. Ren took the first bite. While Kyoko watched she was again reminded of one of her scenarios. This is her chance. Could she really pretend that he's got icing on his face? She decided that she's a good enough actress to make it believable but she doesn't want to start a confession with a lie. Another opportunity missed.

Kyoko gathered all the dishes after dissert and Ren stood up to help her, but she told him to relax because it's his birthday. After she put the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned up, she returned in the living room with a small box in her hand. She handed it to him without saying anything.

"What is this Mogami-san."

"Your present."

"I thought the dinner was my birthday present?"

"It is. And that too."

"Can I open it now?"

"If you want to. But it's nothing big."She said blushing.

Ren lifted up the lid and took out a small charm. This is her second scenario. Should she just tell him that she made it because loves him and wants him to be safe all the time.

"I've notice that you don't have a phone charm so I made one for you. That charm is supposed to keep you safe whenever it's with you. Since you bring your phone with you all the time means that that charm will always be with you." She started babbling out of nervousness "I mean only if you wanted to use it. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Kyoko-chan" Kyoko was silenced by shock upon hearing Ren use her first name. "It's a lovely gift. And I'm happy to know that you made this thinking about me and my safety. Thank you." Ren leaned in and kiss her cheek. Kyoko was stunned.

'Wow! This is so close to my scenario' she thought 'I should just say it now?'

"Mogami-san can I use this now?" Ren asked

"Huh? Oh, sure Tsuruga-san." Ren got up to get his phone from inside of his jacket pocket. As he took out his phone a red envelope fell on the floor. Kyoko recognised it.

"Tsuruga-san you also received the red envelope?" She asked, puzzled as to why her senpai would receive one. 'Didn't he ask anyone to be his date? I'm sure it's not because no one wants to date him.' She thought.

"Oh that Yashiro gave that to me. He said it's from the president. He got one too... wait you said also, does that mean you got one too?

She nodded.

"Mogami-san do you know what the meeting is going to be about?"

She nodded again.

"Mogami-san can you tell me this is all about?"

"Well it means that you will have a blind date on Vain.. I mean Valentine's Day courtesy of the President."


	3. Ch3: Unexpected

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its character.

Chapter 3: Unexpected

**February 10, 11:55, Takarada Mansion.**

"Sorry to disturb you Sir, But there's a phone call for you. It's Tsuruga Ren." The butler came into Lory's study and handed him the phone.

"Good evening Ren. How was your birthday party?"

"President, what are you trying to do?" Ren demanded to know.

"What do you mean Ren?" Lory asked though he had an inkling what his favourite actor was talking about.

"You know what I mean PRESEDENT" Ren said trying to control his irritation.

"So, you've heard about it huh? I would guess that Mogami-kun told you. So what have you heard so far?"

"I heard that you're sending all your employees who didn't submit the name of their dates yesterday on a blind date on valentine's day."

"That is right my dear boy. And before you say that your too busy to go on a date, I'll let you know that I personally cleared your schedule on the fourteenth. So don't give me that crap about being busy." Before Ren could reply Lory went on. "I said this to my Love Me girls and I'll repeat for you. I'm a man of my words and when I promise something I will make it happened. I promised everyone who cannot find dates that I, myself will find one for them and that's what I'll do."

"President..."

" You did this to yourself Ren" Lory cut him off. "You should have asked someone for a date. You could have saved Mogami-kun from being dateless if only you have asked her to go out with you. But it's too late, now both of you has to go a date with whomever your fate leads you to. It's late and I need my beauty sleep. I will see you on the Friday, nine o'clock sharp at LME conference room. Goodnight Ren." The president hung up with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 8:45AM, LME Conference room 3<strong>

The Love me girls entered the conference room which is usually used for interviews during auditions. But instead of the seeing the usual long table, for the panel of interviewers, which furnished the room they found themselves looking at ten small, round tables arranged in a U shape. Each table has two chairs. Name plates were placed on top, along with a table number. Kyoko walked towards the two girls she's acquainted with. They were the two new receptionist that Kyoko had to tour around the office a few months ago.

"Hello Nana-san and Junko-san. Do you know what's happening?" Kyoko asked.

"Hello Kyoko-san, Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san. We're not really sure what's happening but we found our names on one of the name plates. Mine's over there on table number one" Nana said answering Kyoko's question and pointing at the table at the near the door of the room.

"This is my table. See?" Junko said showing her name plate. "Kyoko-san your table is next to mine. Table number six" Junko said pointing to the table on her right. "Kotonami-san your table number seven and Amamiya-san in table eight."

By now other people are starting to arrive. Some of them they haven't seen before and some they meet once or twice. Kyoko recognised another girl that works in accounts and the two guys who works in the music department. At five minutes before nine, Kyoko saw a familiar person entered the room. She called out to him and wave.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh Kyoko-san." Nana said while trying to fix her perfectly styled hair. "Kyoko-san you know Ishibashi Hikaru?" she asked still fidgeting. Kyoko nodded. "I just love him. Oh his coming this way. Do I look Ok?" she said excitedly. The four girls just nodded, amused with Nana's reaction.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. I didn't know you will be." Hikaru said

"Hello Hikaru-san. All alone today I see. Where's Shinichi-san and Yusei-san?"

"They didn't get invited today. Do you know what this meeting is all about? I supposed we'll find out in a few minute."

"Yeah we will. By the way these are my friends. Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Ito Junko and Watanabe Nana." Kyoko introduced each girl. "Girls this is Ishibashi Hikaru."

"It's nice to meet you Ishibashi-san" Nana said with a big smile.

Before Hikaru can respond The President entered the room and called everyone's attention to him without speaking. After all it's very hard to miss a full grown man wearing skin toned bodysuit and a loincloth around his middle. To complete his Cupid costume a pair of huge wings are attached on his back. In his hand is his bow and arrow with a heart shape tip. If the President didn't get your attention then the tall gorgeous man who followed him would have. He caught Kyoko's eyes and he gave her his heavenly smile.

Ren immediately scan the room for Kyoko as soon as he entered following the President. When he found her he smiled which earned him a collective sigh and swooning from the other seven girls in the room.

"Alright let me check if everybody's here." The President started counting silently. "Ok we can start since everyone's here. I want all the ladies to find their name plate and sit in their designated table. And I want all the fellows to go to Sebastian and pick one ball from the box he's holding." Everybody started moving all at once. While Kyoko move to her table, Ren followed her with his eyes to see which table she'd be in. While the ladies moved the gents gathered in front of the president's aid.

After a few minutes late the President spoke again after checking that each guy is holding one ball and all the ladies are seated. "Fellows each balls have a table number inside. I need you to open them and take a sit in that table before I explain what's going to happened."

The guys started moving to their seat. Unfortunately for Ren he didn't pick Kyoko's table number but the table next to her. Kanae glared at him when he sat in front of her, while he silently cursed at the president for putting him in this predicament. The occupants of table seven both turn their heads to find a guy sitting in front of Kyoko grinning excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

To all Kyoko/Ren fans please don't kill me yet...I'm sure Ren will do something in the next few chapter to make sure Kyoko ends up going on a date with him instead. Maybe he'll kill and hide the body of the guy sitting in Kyoko's table. Kanae is not very happy about the situation anyway. Maybe she'll help out and sacrifice herself by seducing the other guy so Kyoko can go with Ren. Anyway maybe I'll think of something during this long weekend holiday.


	4. Ch4: Speed Dating

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its character.

**Chapter 3: Speed Dating**

**February 14, 8:45AM, LME Conference room 3**

Kyoko smiled politely at the guy who sat in front of her. She has never met him before. He's tall but not as tall as her senpai. He's wearing black tight jeans, a slim-fit V-neck white shirt that shows off his toned body, a leather jacket and cowboy boots. He's hair is cut short with blonde tips. His eyes are deep-set with long lashes framing it. He's got a squarish jaw and high cheek bones. One could say that this guy is very attractive, but when it comes to Kyoko's standard, Ren set it a bit too high. She has yet to find a guy worthy of going against her beloved senpai.

Kyoko could feel some hostility emitting for the table on her right. She turned her head and found her best friend and her senpai glaring at the guy she was just assessing a few minutes ago. The President who was watching Ren's reaction decided to start the meeting before his favourite actor could do something stupid.

"Ok everyone. Listen up." He said. "The person in front of you is not your date yet. This is only the beginning processes of finding a perfect date for you." He continued looking around the room. "This is the getting- to-know-each-other phase. You have fifteen minutes to talk to each other before swapping partners. Every fifteen minutes the bell will ring, signalling the gents to move to the next table. Fellows you will be moving up a number each time the bell rings. Meaning if you are at table number nine after the bell you move to table ten. The guy in table ten will move to table one. The first thing you have to do is introduce yourselves to each other. Give a brief description of what you like and dislike. Ask each other questions. Ladies it's very important to get to know each fellow because one of these guys will be your date this afternoon and vice versa. I don't want any couple to start their date without knowing something about their partner. Ok the timer will start now." The room started to buzz with conversation.

*Table Number 6. Kyoko and Akira Rodriguez*

A: Hi Kyoko-san. My name is Akira Rodriguez or I should say Rodriguez Akira. My mother is Japanese and my father is Spanish. I was born in Spain and live there until I was 12 years old then we moved here in Japan. I'm 20 years old. I'm one of LME's models.

K: Hello Rodriguez-san.

A: Call me Akira please.

K: Ok Akira-san, My name is Mogami Kyouko. I'm an actress and part of Love Me section here in LME. I'm 18 years old. I like to cook.

A: I like cooking too. What sort of dishes do you cook?

K: Mostly Japanese. How about you? What kind of dishes do you cook?

A: I cook European dishes. My dad is a French chef. He taught me how to cook.

K: I see. How long have you been modelling?

A: I started when I was 17 years old. I have a confession to make. I'm really one of your fans.

Kyoko blushed and Akira thought she look so beautiful. He was so mesmerised that he just wanted to grab the girl and hug her.

*Table Number 7. Ren and Kanae*

Kanae giving Ren death stare while Ren keeping his gentleman smile on.

K: This is your fault!

R: What do you mean Kotonami-san? I have no control over which table I pick.

K: I don't mean you picking my table. I mean you not asking Kyoko on a date for today. If you have asked her then I wouldn't have to worry about that oblivious girl going on a date with someone who could take advantage of her.

R: Don't you have faith in your friend Kotonami-san. Give her some credit, she can take care of herself.

Another glare from Kanae.

K: I know she can, but it's hard to trust the guy. Just look at him. (Both turn to look at Akira again) He looks like a hungry wolf and she's his meal. And she doesn't even see that.

Ren really is at his limit he better find a distraction before he does something stupid. He decided to change the subject.

R: So your saying you trust me with her?

K: It's not that I trust you Tsuruga-san. But I know that she trusted you and you wouldn't do anything to lose that trust.

Ren nodded.

K: Plus I know you love her.

Ren stared at Kanae speechless.

K: Oh come on don't look at me like that. Everyone close to both of you can see how you feel about her. You're not doing a good job hiding it. Only she can't see it. Oblivious girl as I said before. Even Maria-san admitted that she lost you to her Onee-sama. Darn it! Just confess to her! Both of you are giving me headaches.

Ren finally found his voice.

R: Kotonami-san what do you mean both of us are giving you headaches?

K: Nothing. It's your fault so you better take responsibility for it. I don't care how you do it but make sure that you're her date for tonight. If you don't then I'll send you to the deepest pit of hell.

*Table 8 Chiori and Yashiro.*

Y: Ohayou Amamiya-san. I'm Yashiro Yukihito. I'm Tsuruga Ren's manager.

C: Nice to meet you Yashiro-san. I'm Amamiya Chiori. I work with Kyoko-san and Kotonami-san in the Love Me section of LME. I'm actually part of another agency but President Takarada allowed me to join the Love me section.

Y: So you actually volunteer to join the Love me section?

C: Yes, I really want to learn from Kyoko-san. She's such a talented actress and I want to be like her.

Y: I agree, She and Ren are two of a kind.

C: Yes I can see that. She usually talk about her senpai. They are really close aren't they?

They talk mostly about Kyoko and Ren

*Table 9, Hikaru and A girl from Account (Saito Mai)*

H: Hi Saito-san. I'm Ishibashi Hikaru. I'm part Bridge rock group.

M: Hi Ishibashi-san. My name is Saito Mai. I work in accounts department. You work with Bo the chicken right?

H: Yes

M: He's so fanny. I really would like to meet him. You think you can introduce us?

The girl just talked about Bo all throughout the meeting.

* * *

><p>-RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG-<p>

The bell ring signalling the end of the fifteen minutes. The guys got up and moved to the next table.

*Table 6 Kyoko and One of the guys from music department.*

D: Hi Kyoko-san. Just for formality I'm Yamada Daichi. You know that I work as a technician in the music department. I haven't seen you lately.

K: Hi Daichi-san. I'm Mogami Kyoko. I'm an actress. I've been busy lately. Box R is in its third season and I got a couple of CM that I'm filming and I started modelling too.

D: You sure are getting too busy to help out in the music department. We really miss you, you know? Have you been practicing the guitar chords I taught you?

K: Yes I have. Moko-san actually gave me her brother's old guitar I've been practicing with that.

Daichi looked at the girl next to them.

D: Kyoko-san do you think Kotonami-san will go out with me if I ask her on a date after Valentine's day?

Kyoko smiled at the guy who has a crush on her best friend.

K: Daichi-san you should have asked her for the Valentine date at least that way you've got an excuse to do it.

D: I know. I was going to but I thought she would have a date already. After all she so beautiful. I'm hoping that she'll be my date tonight.

*Table 7 Kanae and Akira.*

A: Hello I'm Rodriguez Akira. I'm a model.

Kanae glaring.

A: Uumm Kotonami Kanae right? (Confuse about Kanae's hostility)

K: You've got a crush on Kyoko. (stated not asked)

Akira taken a back just nodded.

K: You better not do something foolish if you ever get ended up as her date for tonight. IF you do I'll hunt you done.

Akira and Kane just sat staring at each other for the rest of their meeting.

*Table 8 Chiori and Ren*

R: Hello Amamiya-san. How are you?

C: Hello Tsuruga-san I'm fine thank you. I can't say I'm not really surprise to see you here after all Kyoko-san doesn't have a date.

R: What made you say that? No, I know that answer. I've been told by Kotonami-san that I'm pretty obvious.

C: Yes, you are. I'm actually more surprise that you didn't ask Kyoko-san.

R: I have my reasons.

C: I see. I guess you just have to think of a way to make sure that you end up with her.

Chiori and Ren exchanging ideas on how to get Kyoko as Ren's date.

*Table 9, Yashiro and A girl from Account (Saito Mai)*

Y: Hi I'm Yashiro Yukihito, I'm Ren's manager.

M: I'm Saito Mai. I'm from the account department. I'm a big fan of Bo the chicken.

Started talking about the chicken again.

* * *

><p>-RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG-<p>

Another swap

*Table 6 Kyoko and One of the guys from music department.*

J: Yo Kyoko-san. The president said I have to introduce myself first, so I'm Ohayashi Jiro. Long time no see Kyoko-san. The whole music department's missing you.

Kyoko smiled.

K: Hello Jiro-san. I'm Mogami Kyoko. I miss working in the music department too.

J: Maybe instead of being an actress you can be a singer or a musician. Your voice is beautiful and you have talent in playing the guitar. But then again you're also a very talented actress. You know that your Mio scares me. When I first watch Dark Moon you gave me nightmares.

Kyoko chuckled and blushed at Jiro's comment.

K: You give me too much credit Jiro-san.

J: But it's true. Hey Kyoko-san you're friends with Amamiya Chiori right? What is she like? I saw her yesterday wearing the Love Me uniform. I didn't know she's part of LME.

They started talking about Chiori.

*Table 7 Kanae and Daichi.*

D: Hi, My name is Yamada Daichi. I work in the music department.

K: Kotonami Kanae. I'm an actress.

D: I know I'm actually one of your fans. I've seen all your work and I think you're a very good actress.

Kanae raise one eyebrow. 'Another admirer that she didn't need or want' she thought.

*Table 9 Ren and Saito Mai.*

R: Hi, I'm Tsuruga Ren.

M: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Tsuruga Ren's talking to me."

Mai forgotten about Bo the chicken but couldn't have a proper conversation with the gorgeous star.

* * *

><p>-RIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG-<p>

Another swap. The meeting went on for two and half hours.

Every girl Yashiro met talked to asked him about Ren after hearing he's Tsuruga's manager except the Love Me girls, the girl in table ten who talked about Bo the chicken and the pretty receptionist named Junko who he actually had a good conversation with.

Hikaru met a lot of different types of girls today. He even had interesting conversations with some of them. Nana, the girl Kyoko introduced to him this morning was particularly very attentive to him. Then there's Amamiya Chiori, if he could remember right she was the one who pushed Kyoko down the stairs.

Ren had an interesting morning. Five of girls in the group didn't really talk to him but just stared or swooned at him. Three girls asked him why he didn't ask Kyoko on a date and one told him off for not asking Kyoko out. Now he's finally in front of the girl he loves.

*Table 6 Kyoko and Ren. (last girl Ren has to talk to in the group)*

R: Hello Mogami-san. How's your morning so far?

K: Good so far. I met a couple of interesting people. How's yours?

R: Fine.

Kyoko is trying to hide her laughter.

R: What so funny Mogami-san?

K: I think half of the female population here needs a doctor or at least oxygen mask after meeting you. Some of them are still hyperventilating.

Ren looked around the room to find the most of the girls he talked to are still blushing and breathing a bit heavy.

R: Mogami-san, It's not fair to say that I cause their blush or their irregular breathing, after all I'm not the only guy the interacted with. For instance I think Nana-san's blush is from talking to Hikaru-san and I think Junko-san's is from talking to Yashiro. When I got to their table they were blushing already. And you're not hyperventilating now are you?

Kyoko blush red.

R: Though now I must admit I was the one to cause that blush on your cheeks.

Ren teased Kyoko and chuckled when her blush reached her ears.

K: Don't tease me Tsuruga-san.

R: You started it. (A big grin still remained on his face.)

K: I wonder how the president will select date for us.

R: I'm sure he will make the selection process creative. What else can we expect from our eccentric President.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang again.

"Ok fellows stay where you are." The president said before anyone can move again "This is the end of our first phase. We will have a fifteen minute break. It is quarter to twelve, I want everybody back here at twelve. When you get back from your break please go back to the table you are in now. Lunch will be served then. After lunch we will do the date selection. You can now stretch your legs."


	5. Ch5: Compatibility

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its character.

**Chapter 5: Compatibility**

**February 14, 11:45AM, LME Conference room 3**

"Excuse me Tsuruga-san, I think I'll take the presidents advice and stretch my legs. I'll also take this opportunity to visit the ladies." Kyoko said.

"I'll go with you." Moko said approaching Kyoko's table.

"Me too!" Chiori joined them.

Akira walked to table six and said "It's a surprise that our No. One most desirable guy doesn't have a date on Valentine's day."

"I can say the same thing about one of the top models of the country."

"Well in my case, I chose to be in this situation. I wasn't interested in dating anyone that the moment so I thought it would be fun to go on a blind date. And I'm glad I did, at least I met one of my favourite upcoming actresses. Man, Kyoko-san sure is pretty cute. Hopefully she'll be my date tonight."

Ren's gentleman smile got brighter and brighter as he got angrier. 'Over my dead body' he thought. 'As if I would let a playboy like you take my Kyoko on a date.' Though he must admit that at some point of his life he's just like Akira or Kijima. He dated quiet a bit before he met Kyoko (again) maybe not as much as the other two but enough to be called a playboy. But he always made sure that the girls he dated starts dating someone else before he moves on to another girl.

"...She was so beautiful in Fuwa Sho's PV. She was a bit scary in Dark Moon but in Box R she was really hot. Now in her new drama To Die For she's just awesome. Maybe I should ask her out in case I didn't get picked to be her date tonight." Akira continued. Ren was about to say something when Kyoko returned. She looked from Ren to Akira then back.

"Tsuruga-san I didn't know you knew Akira-san." She commented.

"Hai Kyoko." Ren said hoping she wouldn't get offended at him for using her first name without honorific. "We worked together a few times and we see each other once in a while on the catwalk."

She was shocked for a moment when she heard Ren say her name but shock was quickly replaced by giddiness. She liked hearing Ren say her name. She looked at her senpai with a bright smile and Ren returned her smile with one of his. "That's right, you're both models" she said. "Sometimes I forget that you work as a model too Tsuruga-san."

Watching the two actors interact, Akira became curious about their relationship. 'They seem to be close' He thought. 'But they can't be together, or they wouldn't be here.' He was about to ask them when the President entered the room followed by a long line of people pushing a cart each.

"Ok boys and girls please go back in your seats. Lunch will be served. Itadakimasu" When everyone was seated, he motioned for the servers to start serving. Each server moved to the table they are assigned.

Ren was watching Kyoko enjoy her gourmet food when he noticed that he's not the only one watching. 'Now I really need to find a way to make sure that Kyoko doesn't go on a date with this guy. Better yet I better find a way to make sure I'll be her date tonight.'

Akira was amused by the sight of Kyoko enjoying her food. She looked so cute that he couldn't help but stare at her.

Kyoko looked up to find Ren deep in thought and not eating.

"Tsuruga Ren" She said softly but forcefully.

"Huh?" Ren looked up at Kyoko who was glaring at him.

"Even if you don't like the food, you should still eat." Kyoko picked up some meat with her chopstick and fed it to the unsuspecting Ren who is still agape after hearing Kyoko say his full name without honorific.

"Now chew please and finish your food!" she commanded then went back to her own food.

Ren smirk when he saw Akira's befuddled expression after seeing what Kyoko did. He smiled at her and started eating again.

An hour later the servers cleared the tables and Lory stood up again.

"Now that we are fully fed and watered we can go back to business. My assistant is now passing a piece of paper containing rules for tonight's dates. Read them for a few moments then I will explain." Sebastian walked around giving each person a copy.

Rules:

No Honorific.

First name Basis.

Holding hands while walking.

Take pictures.

Have fun.

Lory looked around and found everyone confused. "Now it's time to explain. First rule. No Honorific is to be used with your date tonight. San, Chan, Kun are to be omitted in your name and your date's name. Rule number two. First name basis, no surnames for tonight. You will call your date by their first name. Tsuruga-san will be Ren to his date. Not Ren-san, not Ren-chan or Tsuruga-kun. Just Ren. Rule Three; each couple has to hold hands while they are walking. Even if it's just a short walk from the restaurant door to the car or a long walk, as long as you're walking you'll be holding hands no exceptions." Lory made a point of looking at Kanae. She just rolled her eyes. "Ok onto rule number four. Each couple will be provided by a camera and you are to take pictures together. It can be taken by just putting your faces together and holding the camera in front of you and taking it yourselves or ask someone to take your picture for you."

Kyoko raised her hand to ask a question.

"Yes Mogami-kun?"

"President wouldn't that be dangerous for the famous people here. I mean we've got Tsuruga-san, Hikaru-san and Akira-san who are pretty well known. They might get mob."

"Not to worry Mogami-kun everyone will be properly disguised before your date. Any more question?" Everyone shook their heads. "And lastly Have fun! Just try to enjoy each other's company." Lory took a sip of water before continuing. "Now ladies and gents I will explain how your partner and date location will be selected. You might have notice the computers around the room. The ones on the right side are for the gents and the left side are for the ladies. Each computer has questionnaires that you have to answer. All your answer will be collected and analysed by a program which is design to find the best possible date for you. You can even call this a compatibility test. When you finish the questionnaire please remain seated until the computer gives you a printout instruction of where to go next. It will not tell you who your date will be, but it will lead you to one of the ten best makeup artists in this business. Your makeup artist will disguise you and dress you appropriately. They will also give you the location where you will first meet your date. A car will be waiting for the ladies to take them to those locations. Gents if you want to D rive your own car that would be fine if not I can also provide you with transportation and a driver. Just let me know before you leave. These tests will be done anonymously so you can pick whichever computer you want to use."

Everyone looked around nervously at the computers.

"Now you may get up and pick a computer you want."

Everyone moved and sat in front of a computer. Ren decided that the best way to get a high compatibility rate with Kyoko is to answer each question the way she would answer them. He looked at his monitor with a smile and started answering each questions with confidence.

Author's Note:

Hope you enjoy this short chapter. I'm not sure whether I should include the questions and their answers to the questionnaire or start with Kyoko's date already for the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Please read and review Thank you.


	6. Ch6: Kyoko's Date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its character.

**Chapter 6: Kyoko's Date.**

**February 14, 3:45 PM, LME**

Kyoko walked down the corridor of LME looking for Room 805. The printed instruction form the computer says:

Appointment at 4:00 room 805. Further instruction will be given by the makeup artist.

When she finally reached her destination, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A familiar voice said. Kyoko went in and found Jelly Woods in a Cleopatra costume complete with a straight bob with fringe/bangs, waiting for her.

"Kyoko-chan! What a nice surprise." The tiny makeup witch said. "Have a seat so we can get started. I just finished dressing your date up."

"Good afternoon Woods-san. It's nice to see you again."

"Why so formal? I told you to call me Ten. We should be very familiar with each other."

"Oh it would be disrespectful of me to call you Ten."

"No I insist that you call me that! If you don't I'll make you look ugly today." Jelly said with a little laugh. "Just joking. But I really insist that you call me Ten. After all we're friends now aren't we?"

"Oh I'll be honoured to be your friend Woo... I mean Ten-san."

"Ok that's good enough for now. But maybe later on you can get rid of the san in the end. We should get started or you'll be late for your date."

Jelly started to work on Kyoko. She put Kyoko's short hair into a tight, high ponytail. Then she attached a straight, long hair piece on it. She applied a dark Smokey eye shadow, soft blush and red lipstick.

"Here change into this." Jelly handed Kyoko a black garment bag. After ten minutes Kyoko went out of the change room.

"Isn't this too much Ten-san?"She asked as soon as she got out.

"No Kyoko-chan you looked gorgeous! It's perfect!" Jelly exclaimed.

Kyoko looked back at the mirror to check her outfit again. She's wearing a red corset, which emphasized her tiny waist, on top of a black long sleeve mesh top. The black skinny leg jeans showed off her nice, shapely legs and the platform wedge opened toed ankle boots made her look taller.

"Here wear this." Jelly handed her a short black leather jacket. "Now you're ready. You have to go down to the underground parking level B2 and go straight to parking space number 112. That should be next to the elevator exit. The driver will bring you to a restaurant called Steak and Stuff. When you get there just tell the Maitre d that you have a reservation under LME they would know where to seat you. Your date chose to bring his car so the driver will leave as soon as you settle in the restaurant. Everything's paid for in the restaurant so order anything you want. After dinner you will be watching a concert in Tokyo Dome. Remember you have to use your dates first name without honorific tonight. Have fun tonight! Now I'm off to see my Mark Anthony."

"Have fun with your date too." Kyoko said.

"Of course dear, I know I will. I always have fun with my darling whenever we go out. Now off you go."

Kyoko exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 5:45 PM, Steak and stuff restaurant.<strong>

Kyoko was seated in the far left table near the window. She was drinking her tea when the Maitre d approached her table followed by a tall, handsome guy with blonde tips. She looked up and saw her date's bluish-green eyes looking at her adoringly. She blushed. Her date thanked the blushing Maitre d and sat down opposite Kyoko.

"Good evening Kyoko." He said.

"Hello Ren." Kyoko said shyly.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. So do you. I specially love the contacts. " Kyoko blushed brighter. She wasn't supposed to say that out loud but she has spoken her thoughts before she could stop herself.

Ren laugh. He looked at what Kyoko was wearing and said "We match!" Ren was wearing a red V-neck slim fit shirt, black jeans, black combat boots and black leather jacket.

"Ten-san sure did a good job dressing us up." Kyoko said. The waiter arrived and they ordered their meal.

Forty five minutes later.

"Kyoko would you mind if we walk to Tokyo Dome?" Ren asked. He wanted to take advantage of rule 3 (holding hands while walking).

"No I don't mind. The exercise will be good for us." Kyoko answered. She hid her excitement by using her acting. She also wanted to take advantage of rule number 3.

Ren stood up and offered Kyoko his hand which she shyly but gladly accepted. He guided her towards the exit. On the way out they overheard a group of people talking:

"God she's hot!...He's one lucky guy to have a girlfriend like that!" One of the guys said

"Hell! I'd give anything to have a girlfriend like that." The other guy said.

"I'd give anything to have a body like hers! With her face and body she could be a model" One of the girls said.

"Sorry guys only a guy like him could get a girl like that..." They didn't hear the rest of the conversation as they exited the restaurant.

They continued talking as they walk.

"So whose concert are we seeing today?" Kyoko asked

"Bruno Mars."

"Really?"

"Hai. Have you heard any of his songs?"

"Yup. Chiori-san is a fan of his. She would have loved to see this concert. She made me listen to some of his songs. He's not bad really. How about you have you heard any of his songs?"

"Yeah. He and I were both in The Kumiko Show two nights ago and he sang one of his songs. I also got to talk to him and he's quite friendly."

"What song did he sing?"

"I'm not sure about the title but I'll let you know when he sings it during the concert."

* * *

><p><strong>February 14, 9:00 PM, Tokyo Dome.<strong>

Ren and Kyoko were enjoying the concert for about an hour and a half now. The concert started at 7:30 with an all girl band called Raven as a front act. Bruno Mars came out at 8:30 and so far he has sang four songs which Kyoko sang along to. Ren was enjoying watching Kyoko while the rest of the girl population around them enjoyed watching the gorgeous actor. Kyoko didn't mind the ogling girls, her date was still holding her hand and she could feel his eyes on her. He hasn't paid any attention to anyone but her.

"This next song is dedicated for all the ladies out here." Bruno Mars said.

Ren recognised the intro and he leaned over and said, "This is the song he sang." He didn't go back to his original position as Kyoko thought, but instead he leaned a bit close to Kyoko's ears and sang along with Bruno Mars:

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<p>

She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<p>

Kyoko turned her face towards senpai. This is the first time she heard him sing and she was impressed. His baritone voice was beautiful.

Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see  
>But every time she asks me do I look okay<br>I say

She was so mesmerised by his voice, all she could do was stare at his eyes..

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<p>

Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Kyoko was surprised to see the sincerity in Ren's eyes. She could feel the love he's conveying through the song he was singing.

Her lips, her lips

I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

After hearing Ren sing those lines she couldn't contain her feelings anymore. She leaned forward and gave him a short timid kiss on the lips. That's all the encouragement Ren needed. Before Kyoko could pull away he seized her lips again and gave her a soft passionate kiss which she responded with the same passion.

"We need to talk" Ren said breathlessly before pulling Kyoko gently towards the exit. Kyoko followed Ren in a daze. She couldn't believe what just happened. When they reached Ren's car she was still in her catatonic state. Ren smiled and opened her door. He gently guided her into the car before closing the door. As soon as he was seated in the driver's seat he leaned over to put Kyoko's seatbelt on for her. He gave her a quick peck on her lips before putting his seatbelt on and driving to a quiet park near his apartment.

When they reached their destination Ren turned the engine off and turned to face the girl he loves. He reached over to touch her cheek.

"Kyoko" He called out to her. She turned her head to him but she was still in a daze. He squeezed her hand that he took a hold of while he was driving. She blinked a couple times and shook her head as if to dislodge the haziness in her head. She squeezed his hand back and smiled at him timidly.

"Kyoko I need to tell you something..." Ren said apprehensively. Kyoko was suddenly alarmed at Ren's tone. Is he going to tell her that the kiss they shared was a mistake? That he doesn't really see her as woman? It's her fault, she shouldn't have kissed him in the first place. Thoughts after thoughts kept popping in her head.

"Kyoko please just listen to me first. Your thinking that you did something wrong and that's not true." She looked into his eyes and found fear in them. 'What is he scared of?' She thought. She decided to take his advice and listen to him first.

"I'm listening Ren." She finally said and she gently squeezed his hand again.

"I don't really know how to start but... I wanted you to know the real me before anything else. Kyoko I'm only part Japanese..." He let that statement linger a little bit before continuing. "My father is half Japanese but he grew up here in Japan. In Kyoto to be exact. My mother is American. When they got married they moved to America. But before the move my father is already a famous actor here in Japan and now he's famous in America too."

The wheels in Kyoko's head started turning. 'Actor famous in Japan who moved to America. That sounds familiar.' She thought. Then an epiphany hit her.

"You're Hizuri Kuon!" she suddenly exclaimed "You're Otou-san's missing son!" She suddenly covered her mouth when she realised that she just called Ren father Otou-san.

"Yes I'm Kuon Hizuri Kyoko. And Kuu Hizuri is my father."

"But why... how..."

"Why am I hiding my identity? See Kyoko in America my parents are very much like royalties. My dad is the action king that everyone loved and my mother is a top model/designer that everyone adores and admired. Everyone has great expectation of their child. They expected me to be brilliant."

"But you are brilliant Ren." Kyoko said lovingly.

"Thanks Kyoko. Your opinion is the most important opinion to me now..." Kyoko blushed. "But back then I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I wanted to be an actor like my hero, my dad. So I auditioned for some parts when I was nine. Almost every director knew who my parents were. They usually get excited that the great Kuu's child is auditioning. I usually get the part. But they expected too much of me. My talent wasn't polished yet and when I get NGed I easily get frustrated. I felt that I'm letting my dad down. The more frustrated I get the more mistake I make. When I was ten my father decided that I should stop auditioning for a while and concentrate on polishing my talent. He brought me back to his home town to visit my grandparents and meet his old boss. President Lory went to Kyoto to meet us." Ren waited a few seconds to see if Kyoko would realise the connection between corn and him. But the girl just kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"It took me three years to go back into acting again." He continued deciding to tell her about his past experience with acting before telling her about corn. "When I was thirteen I went back to acting, by then I learned a couple of tricks from my father and President Lory. My acting skills was bit polished too. I had a good start, I landed a minor role in a drama called Family and friends. But some of the boys who auditioned and didn't get the part started spreading rumours. They started telling everyone I only got the part because of my father. It put too much pressure on the director that they had to cut my role out of the script. It happen a couple of times that I became withdrawn. My parents didn't know what to do. When I was fourteen I met a guy called Rick." Ren's face became darker, his voice cracked and his eyes sad. Kyoko gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He continued.

"When I was fourteen I met Rick" he said again. "He's one of my dad's fans and another aspiring actor like me. He knew that I was getting bullied by all this other boys in the industry and he urged me to fight back. I was confident that when it comes to physical fight I could win easily. I've been trained by my father to defend myself ever since I was young. I'm a black belter in Taekwondo, I hold a red and black belt in Jiu jitsu. My father even trained me to use weapon such as swords, knives and guns. But I didn't want to trouble my parents. I knew it would affect them more if ever I get into those sorts of fights. So I chose to ignore all the bullies. But Rick he wasn't as sheltered as me. In fact he was used to life in the street. He was an orphan. He told me that he lived a rough life in the streets until he was inspired my one of my father's movie. Then he decided to make a goal for himself. He wanted to be as good as my dad. He was my only real friend at the time. He treated me like a little brother. The guys who bullied me were scared of him so he usually hangs around me to protect me. But one time on the way to Rick's place they cornered me. They started taunting me. Calling me names and insulting me, calling me a coward. I didn't really care because they just trying to get a reaction from me. Then they started saying that I hide behind my mother's skirt. That was fine with me. It doesn't really mean anything. But then they started insulting my mother. Calling her names and disrespecting her. That's when I saw red. I'll spear you the details of what I did. To make the long story short he had to stay in the hospital for a month. I was beside myself in worry after that. I knew if they say something it would affect my parents career. My actions would reflect on them. But they never said anything. It might be because they're scared or their ego won't let them accept that the guy the used to push around kicked their a**. But my life became peaceful after that incident. Three months later, I was walking to meet Rick when I heard a car accelerate. I turned around and saw a red BMW heading towards me. I was in so much shock that I couldn't move. Suddenly I felt someone push me. It was Rick. He pushed me out of the way and the car hit him." By now Ren was shaking. The sadness in his eyes was replaced by anger. "The guy who bullied me wanted revenge after he lost two major jobs because of his injuries. He blamed me for his lost opportunity. He wanted to hurt me like I hurt him. Later on he admitted that he didn't want to kill anyone he just wanted to send me to the hospital. In court his lawyer made it look like it was an accident, that he lost control of his vehicle. Because he was a minor too his punishment was only 350 hours of community service and a hefty fine. I was really angry at that time. Angry at the guy who killed Rick, angry at the injustice of the sentence he received but most of all I was angry at myself . I kept thinking: If only I ignored those idiots they wouldn't seek out revenge. It was my fault that Rick died. Rick was only eighteen, He had a lot more to live for. He had his goal to achieve, but because of me he's dead. I hated myself. That's when my father called for reinforcement. He asked the president for help again. After all the PRESIDENT helped me before..." He emphasised the word president. "...maybe he can help again. When President Lory came he offered me a new life. He asked me if I wanted to go to Japan and start over again. Work as an actor and build up my career without my parents influence. I thought really hard about his offer. I thought about all the pain I was giving my parents by having self hatred and I thought about Rick and his dream. Then I accepted the President's offer. Without saying goodbye to my parents I went with the President. But before going to the airport we pasted by Ricks tomb. There I promised him that I would only go back to America when I finally surpass my father. And that is how Tsuruga Ren was born" Ren's tears were flowing freely now and Kyoko reached out to wipe them. Then she did the unexpected, she leaned over and Kissed Ren's eyes before giving him a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai...sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. I just got so busy lately that I didn't have time to write. Anyway Kyoko's date has a part two because Ren's confession and revelations is taking so long. I started it already I just have to finish it.

The questionnaire and the characters' answers will be added later on in a chapter called Lory's date.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
